Pain is Love
by Charli
Summary: The sequel to Rewrite. Charli and Conner discover a new breed of Vampire and Charli must reley on a old friend to keep L.A. alive.
1. Intro

      Spike followed his wife as they pushed their way off the crowded airplane back from England. They had bought the plane tickets so they would arrive and return after dark. They were now standing in the airport luggage pickup. Buffy grabbed their bags and they finally made it back outside where Xander was waiting to pick them up. "How was it?" Xander asked as he opened the trunk to his 2003 Toyota Celica. 

      "It would have been a lot better if it wouldn't have been so bloody crowded…" Spike grumbled.

      "Do you complain about everything?" Xander asked unconsciously. 

      "He's lying he had a great time he just doesn't want it to show right sweetie?" Buffy smiled at Spike as she tossed her big suitcase into Xander's trunk.

      "Well at night I did…" He began.

      "Okay well that's all I really wanna hear of that sentence." Xander cut him off.

      "How are Charli and Conner?" Buffy asked changing the subject.

      "Patrolling probably, that is what they were getting ready to do when I left Angel Investigations." Xander replied closing the trunk. The three of them got into the car and Xander started the drive back to Angel Investigations. 

****

Charli's sword cut through the air like a knife cutting through butter, the vampire's head fell to the ground and then exploded into a pile of dust along with the rest of the vampire. She and Conner had just cleaned out a huge nest, one she didn't think Buffy couldn't have taken. She smiled and looked around the old dusty apartment. "Funny how they all fit in here." Charli commented. It was a rather small apartment for 12 vampires. 

"What do want to do now? I mean you're parents are coming back sometime tonight and I'm sure you want to see them again…" Conner said.

Charli followed him out of the door of the apartment, "Conner, what's that?" She asked pointing at a pale white figure across the street. "It's kinda paler than the average vamp." She pointed out.

"Maybe he doesn't believe in tanning beds." Conner shrugged. 

Charli laughed, "I don't much think that's it but it's a possibility…" She smiled. They leaped off the edge of the outdoor walkway, down 3 floors and on the ground. "Hey buddy, you wanna see something cool?" Charli yelled across the empty road. The creature turned around, it's jaw way open and it had more teeth than any vampire Charli had ever seen. It's jaw closed and it appeared to have a normal mouth. "Damn!" Charli said in surprise.

Conner looked as confused as his lover, the creature jumped on Charli. She tried to kick it off but she was too weak from her previous battle. Out of nowhere came another just like it and it attacked Conner. He tried to fight too but couldn't. Charli heard a swoosh and thought it was more of these freaky looking things. She was wrong, the Slayer didn't see much but the vampires were quickly dusted. She couldn't see who had done it but she did see the end of a long leather trench coat go behind a brick wall. She jumped up, now reenergized, and ran after the person so fast Conner barley saw her leave. 

Charli stopped when she realized whom the only person in the world it could have been.

****

"Did you have a good time?" Angel asked Buffy as she unpacked her clothes into a dresser in an empty room in the hotel.

"We did, it was nice." Buffy really didn't know what to say. "I hate to ask because I really don't know if I want to know or not, but how were Charli and Conner?"

"Trying to get them to sleep in a different room was hard because Charli always found a way to get to Conner but other than that they were the perfect little angels from a hell dimension." Angel smiled.

"Dad!" Conner yelled as he burst into the hotel's main entrance. Angel, Buffy, and Spike came rushing down the stairs.

"What happened Conner? Where's Charli?" Angel asked noticing the cut down his son's arm.

"These things, they looked like vampires but they were feeding on other vampires, they attacked us. Someone killed them and Charli followed them, but… I don't know!" He said.

"Look Conner calm down, we'll find her, just after Cordy fixes your arm up just take us to the spot where it happened." Buffy told Conner. 

****

Charli stepped carefully around the corner of the huge abandoned warehouse, not knowing what she expected to see. Her leather top shone under the bright streetlight that flipped on abruptly when she had taken the turn. 'Motion sensor…' she thought. She knew who it was she just hadn't been expecting them to be in Los Angeles.

****

"Are you sure this is where it was? Because I don't see any clues. Maybe she got kidnapped or ran away…" Dawn thought aloud.

"Dawn! I only let you come so you wouldn't be at Angel Investigations alone, so behave." Buffy snapped. Dawn rolled her eyes and looked around. 

"Hey, Buffy! What's that?" Dawn asked nodding her head over to a piece of paper near the edge of a building. Buffy followed Angel over to it.

"Good to see you again Chuck…" Angel read. Angel looked up puzzled at Buffy.

"That could have been anybody right? I mean who on earth is Chuck? What does that have to do with Charlize?" Dawn babbled. 

"Dawn!" Buffy and Angel yelled at the same time. 

"That's what they called her at home, for short. But who else knew that?" Conner said aloud. 

"Who on earth…" Dawn began.

"DAWN!!!" Buffy yelled. "Enough, Chuck is a nickname for Charlie, and according to Conner it was her nickname when she was 13 or 14. Okay, Conner so who else called her that assuming it's for her?" Buffy asked.

"I knew, Holtz, T.K. and there could be more that I don't know about, there was this one guy I saw her with he was black and had some weird tattoos. I think she called him B, what that stood for I don't know."

"So how do we find this guy?" Spike asked, "I mean all we know is black, swirly tattoos, and B…wait a second I think I've seen him somewhere before…." Spike said.

****

"Been a while hadn't it?" A deep voice asked the young Slayer. 

"Two years, so why now?" She asked.

"You and your friend were almost done for, I couldn't see you become one of them."

"Thank you Blade." Charli smiled as he stepped out of the darkness. 


	2. Only Begotten Son

      "So these vampires, the only way to kill them is sunlight?" Charli asked as she followed her old friend inside the old warehouse.

      "Unless you want to stab it through the side, its heart is surrounded by bones except for the one side." He explained. "I can't believe that some of them survived, because last year Whistler and I had to go on a mission with some vampires. There were hundreds of the Reapers that we had to kill, I thought we took care of all of them."

      Charli sat down on top of a table with two chairs and Blade sat down in the chair in front of her. "How did these Reapers come about? Was it genetic or what?" She asked.

      "The gene was created, by a vampire who wanted to make all vampires invincible. It wasn't enough for him to live forever…unless of course you or me killed them." Blade answered.

      "This ain't no barn don't be sittin' on the table!" A voice yelled from behind and obviously above the pair of half vampires. Charli turned around and saw an older man with gray curly hair and a beard to match with a leg brace. "What chu' doin' here girl? We thought you weren't ever gon' come see us again." He said as he struggled to come down the stairs.

      "I almost got killed. Who better to come see?" The young Slayer smiled. Whistler looked at the now seventeen year old Slayer with bleached hair. "How've you two been lately? You've moved…"

      "Good, nothing much going on… We moved because some little piece of shit got our old warehouse blown up." Blade growled.

      "So kid, how'd you almost die?" Whistler asked then sitting down in the other chair.

      "I met my first Reaper…" Charli began.

      "Apparently the virus survived." Blade said finishing Charli's sentence. 

      Whistler looked surprised, "I thought we took care of all of them."

      "Me too," Blade replied.

      "We will finish the rest of them, but I've got to leave before my parents go insane… I finally found them but not my leash is as long as a toothpick." Charli sighed as she hopped off the table.

      "We can't wait around for these things to come to us you know… we have to go find them." Blade said standing up.

"I know, we will. I've just gotta go make up some lies and tomorrow night the three of us will go find these things, and kill them." Charli said very plainly. She made her way back out of the warehouse feeling hungry; she walked down the street taking a detour from Angel Investigations. She walked into the demon bar around the corner, this time not coming to fight. The young Slayer sat down at the bar.

"Hey sweetie, what can I get you?" The bartender asked. He was about 20 with short black hair and big brown eyes, and he was a vampire.

"Glass of blood." Charli shortly replied. She smiled as she watched him pour the blood from the jar and sit it down in front of her.

"2 dollars." He smiled. Charli reached down in her pocket and pulled out two one-dollar bills. She handed it to him and he put it in the cash register. "Not like it's any of my business or anything but why is a pretty girl like you in here drinking pig's blood? You could easily get some human, all you have to do is turn on your charm and shake that…" He began.

"If you say ass I'm going to be across the bar and on top of you." She growled, then taking a drink of her blood.

"Why wouldn't I want that?" He smiled.

"With a stake…" Charli said smiling evilly. She chugged down the rest of her blood and put the glass back down on the bar. "Same time tomorrow night, bye Shawn." Charli said getting up from her seat.

"Can't wait baby!" He yelled after her. Charli got a lot of evil stares as she left the bar, they all knew she was the Slayer but knew not to do anything more than stare.  

****

"I can't believe we didn't find anything!" Dawn exclaimed as she followed Buffy into Angel Investigations. 

"It's okay, sweetie…I'm sure we'll find her." Willow assured her best friend's little sister. Dawn sighed and looked over at Buffy who was sitting by the window on a stool.

"We won't have too…" Spike said, he stood behind Buffy and pointed to a girl with bleached hair walking down the street. Buffy and Spike walked over to the door together, The Slayer opened it and waited for her daughter to enter.

"Why does everyone look pissed? I didn't do anything this time I promise." Charli said as she walking, noticing the tension.

"Where did you go?" Buffy asked calmly.

"Not like you would know or anything but not having blood so often can make you feel like you haven't slept in a week; which actually I haven't so if we could skip the yelling… I am sorry I'll be sure to tell when I'm going to go get something to drink from now on. Okay? Okay… Bad Charli!! Bad Charli!! How dare you not at least tell Conner where you are going! You are grounded for a week!! Okay I'm finished, goodnight." Charli said. She turned and walked halfway up the stairs and then stopped, "Angel, Daddy watch yourselves out there," She said then continuing up the stairs, being followed by Conner.

"Did she just ground herself?" Spike asked his wife.

"I think she did…" Buffy replied with a confused tone in her voice. Everyone in the room heard a door shut… "But I don't think she grounded herself from Conner," Buffy sighed as she started up the stairs.

Angel got up and followed the Slayer, but they soon stopped because Conner was on his way back down the stairs. "Forget something?" Angel asked his son.

"Dad! Can we please not talk about that kind of stuff, you're like 250…" Conner told his father as he walked back into his old room that was downstairs.

"Wow, Charli must have slammed the door in his face…" Dawn said stating the obvious. She looked at her sister, who then looked at Angel who was looking in the direction of Conner's room.

"Maybe she wasn't in the mood…" Gunn said to Angel who turned to look out the window.

"Something happened…" Angel said to everyone.

*********************************************************************

      A/N: Okay sorry it took so long, hope you enjoy. More on the way soon.


	3. Watching Me

      "What do you mean by something happened?" Buffy asked with worry growing in her voice.

      "Well I don't really know for sure but I've got this feeling from Charli, it's like she is worried about something. I don't know but I am gonna go talk to her." Angel replied.

      "Why should _you _go talk to her she is _our _daughter." Buffy grimaced.

      "Well she doesn't hate me." Angel said as he rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs to Charli's room. He knocked on the door and it was soon opened by Charli who was now wearing a pair of little black cheerleading shorts and back spaghetti strap tank top.

      "What? I am going to bed." She snapped, "Oh sorry Angel I thought you were my dad."

      "That's really insulting you know." He laughed. "I'm just kidding, but I do want to talk to you about tonight." Angel began.

      "I already said I'm sorry what else do you all want?" Charli sighed.

      "I'm not here to ask questions but for the brief time you were downstairs I got a strange vibe from you. Are you worried about something?" He continued but he was interrupted by a loud scream that sounded like Cordelia.

      "Angel! Be careful!" Charli yelled as Angel fled from the room. She picked up her sword and ran after him, she beat him down the stairs and saw what had entered the hotel. It was a Reaper. It looked up at the Slayer with its beady little black eyes. Charli ran up to it and kicked it back through the front door. It landed on top of the fountain and leaped at Charli who did a back flip and dodged it. She threw her sword up as the Reaper clawed at the Slayer. Who immediately caught the sword and tried to cut the Reaper's head off. "Oh shit, I forgot." She said to herself. 

      The Reaper's neck bent over like a twizzler and then snapped back up. It smiled a very fang-y smile and leaped on the Slayer. It knocked her down, which gave her the perfect opportunity to jam her sword into the vampire's side because it had it's arms lifted up. It dusted and Charli stood up and walked back in the hotel.

      "What was that?!" Cordelia asked immediately. Charli didn't say anything she just cleaned off her sword with a rag that had been laying next to the door.

      "Vampire." She mumbled as she moved the sword to make it shine.

      "Well it didn't really look like one." Buffy told her daughter.

      "I've been doing this my whole life I think I know what a vampire is." Charli growled as she walked back up the stairs. She was stopped by Angel halfway up. "Next time I might not be here, be careful." She said seriously. 

      She continued to walk back up the stairs, "What was that?" Angel asked. Charli didn't answer him she just went into her room and closed the door.

****

"Well Angel we'll be back in about a week, that should be enough time to pack up everything and all that stuff." Buffy told him.

"I can't believe the Hellmouth shifted, to here of all places." Giles said as he picked up his suitcases. "Come on Buffy we better get going if want to make it back to Sunnydale before the sun comes up." The watcher smiled as Buffy happily hugged Angel and picked up her things.

"Quick question Buffy. Why are you all taking your stuff if you are going to come back and live here with us?" Cordelia asked as she handed Willow her last bag.

"Laundry," Xander smiled at his ex- girlfriend. The mood was happy only 2 people in the hotel had something dark on their minds: Angel and Charli. Angel was trying to figure out what Charli had warned him about and the young Slayer kept thinking about these Reapers.

"Are you sure it's okay that Charli stays here while we are gone?" Buffy asked Angel as Willow and Giles went outside and got into Giles's car.

"She'll be fine Buffy." Angel assured her. Buffy smiled him and walked outside and got into her mother's old jeep with Anya in the drivers seat. 

Angel closed the door of the hotel and headed toward his office where his son stopped him. "Dad, what's going on with her? She doesn't usually act this way, she hasn't been around as much either." Conner asked.

"I don't really know son, I honestly have now clue…" Angel replied.

****

Six uneventful (for everyone but Charli) days later the old Sunnydale gang parked in front of the Hyperion Hotel with 3 U-Hauls. Buffy got out of her mother's jeep along with Dawn and Anya. Buffy walked to the back of t he jeep and opened the back and started to hand Dawn and Anya bags full of their belongings. Xander got out of his car and started to carry stuff inside the hotel. Giles and Willow got out of Giles's car and started to unload also. Angel led them to the 2nd floor and told them to pick any vacant room. Buffy and Spike picked a room next to Angel and Cordeila's, Dawn got a room next to Buffy's and Xander got the one on the other side of Dawn's. Anya got the one next to Xander's and Giles got the one on the other side of Anya's.

After they all finished getting their things to there room Fred and Anya cooked (A/N: Anya cooking? I know…strange…) dinner. Angel, Cordelia, Conner, Fred, Gunn, Wesley, Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Willow Xander and Anya sat down in the dining room that had never been before used by the AI team.

"I wish Charli would come down here and eat." Buffy sighed. No one said anything; Conner knew that Charli had snuck out about an hour ago. As Gunn began to pass around the mashed potatoes Buffy looked around the table and noticed that someone else was missing: Giles.

****

The British ex-watcher hid around the corner of the alleyway that Charli had went down seconds before. As She turns another corner, Giles walked noiselessly to the edge to the 2nd alleyway. This time the young Slayer stopped halfway down and stood silently without breathing. Giles began to actually think about what Charli was. '_Spike is her father, Buffy is her mother… no wonder she has so much power. Is it possible for her to have vampire powers as well as her Slaying powers? I suppose it really is, she obviously isn't breathing… I wonder if she has to drink blood?' _Giles thought as he suddenly stopped because another person entered the alleyway. He was taller than Charli, most people were though. He was black with many tattoos, and he was dressed in all black. '_He must be a vampire…'_ Giles thought.

"B, are you ready?" Charli smiled.

"The question is Chuck, are you ready?" Blade asked in reply. Charli smiled as together they leapt to the top of a building.

Giles turned around as quietly as he could and started to walk back to Angel Investigations. He saw no one on his way back but when he entered the hotel everyone was in the dining room except for Buffy who was sitting in the main room waiting on him.

"Where have you been Giles? I was worried." Buffy looked up at him.

"I was out… Buffy, look at you I used to be the one sitting somewhere worrying about you, we shouldn't have to change roles. I'm okay I was just trying to figure something out." 

"What?"

"Exactly where the new Hellmouth shifted to." Giles lied.

Buffy nodded and then asked, "Are you hungry? Anya and Fred cooked dinner, and it actually turned out pretty good." Buffy told him. He shook his head no and smiled and then he walked up to his room to begin research about who this was that Charli was sneaking off with.

**************************************************************************************

A/N: If any of you read Ch.3, before 3-18-03 I am really sorry that was another fanfic I am working on and I accidentally clicked the wrong file… So Sorry!!! Luv Ya!!!! Charli


	4. Lost Little Girl

Conner had finished with his dinner long before any of the others were done, but he honestly wasn't that hungry. He couldn't get his girlfriend off his mind. He walked from his room and down the stairs, he thought that if he could find out what had been taking Charli away from him, he could surely kill it and have her back. Before attempting to leave Conner stopped at the weapons cabinet and picked out a silvery axe.

"Whose head are you planning on cutting off with that there Conner?" Angel asked as he entered the main room from the kitchen. He hadn't eaten what Fred and Anya cooked but he had drunk a glass of blood.

"No one in particular," Conner answer as he looked at his father.

"Are you sure? You didn't seem to happy at dinner." Angel prodded. 

"I'm fine dad, I'm just a little concerned about Charli that's all." Conner confessed.

"What about her?"

"She really hasn't been around that much lately and we haven't, um, been together since before her mom and dad got back." Conner explained.

"Maybe she just hasn't felt like it, sometimes girls will just do that. She'll come around, I promise." Angel replied. 

****

Charli closed her eyes as she swayed her hips back and forth to the beat of 'California Love' which was rapped by 2Pac and Dr. Dre. Blade tried to hold back his smile because he knew what was about to go down. Charli's bright blue eyes snapped open right when 2Pac began to rap. At the exact same millisecond Charli and Blade both drew their swords. Ten seconds later the DJ had stopped the turntables and all eyes in the vampire club were on Charli and Blade. They both swung the blades of their swords to their own lefts and chopped two vampire's heads off.

"Want more?" Charli asked as she gave another vampire a good back kick. After taking out the vampire club Blade took Charli back to his warehouse.

"You did good tonight." He smiled.

"Thanks, you too." She smiled. Blade looked at his old friend. "Damn B I'm thirsty you got any pig's blood?" She said as she broke the sweet moment. 

"No but I've got something I want you to try." He replied as he led her into the warehouse and up to his secluded room.

"What is it?" Charli asked as Blade walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a black box the size of a bible and he opened it. He took out a syringe and a bottle of some red liquid. 

"It's synthetic blood, made out of animal blood and some of the other stuff vampires need from human blood to survive. A scientist made it for me a few years ago, and it works better than regular animal blood." Blade explained.

"Thanks B, even though I'm not one for shots that could work for me." Charli replied.

"It only hurts for a minute. You want to try it?" He asked. His old friend nodded and he put his arm out and motioned for her to come sit in the chair. She walked over to the chair and sat down, she extended her right arm and closed her eyes. As the Slayer wasn't expecting it Blade got the leather strap that had been hanging from the chair around her arm. 

She opened her eyes, "What the hell?" She asked as she looked evilly at Blade.

"I said that I'd only hurt for a second." He smiled. He didn't bother to mention that the pain was rather unbearable. He tapped the syringe as he attached the bottle blood.

Charli cringed as she watched the needle come closer to her arm, as he injected it Charli jumped, nearly out of the chair. "Hot damn B!" She screamed as he took the needle out of her skin. "That felt…good afterward just really painful during." Charli said as Blade walked back over to the cabinet and the two heard a person hobbling down the hallway.

Whistler burst into the room. "God Blade what are you doing to her?" He yelled. 

Blade laughed and Charli smiled, "He was injecting blood into me, that's all I swear…I'm a good little girl remember?"

Whistler rolled his eyes, "Right…what ever you say…"

****

Charli and Blade walked down the alleyway searching for Reapers. Both dressed in all leather they looked more like gang members than vampire hunters. "How's life been treatin' you ever since you left us?" Blade asked as Charli peeked in the window of a club. 

"Really, interestingly, yeah that's the word." Charli said.

"That bad huh?"

"We'll I watched my best friend who is a few months younger than me be born, and at the time I was 14 ½. Serious time mix up in order. Well after I got over that one, he comes back all vengeful and in murderous daddy mode. Had to stop that of course but then met my own vampire daddy and my very own vampire Slayer momma. And you and Whistler wonder how I turned out so fucked up…" Charli laughed.

"No need to wonder anymore then?" Blade said as the two turned down another alleyway. They continued their conversation and although they didn't know it they were being watched…by the one person Charli didn't want to overhear the conversation.

****

Connor sat at the top of the stairs in the Hyperion waiting for Charli to get back. When the door opened he jumped up but sat back down when he saw that it was only Fred and Gunn. The two didn't even notice he was up there and walked into the kitchen to find Anya who was teaching Dawn how to make Chicken Taco's. "Hey Fred, Hey Gunn! You wanna be my guinea pigs and try one of my tacos?" Dawn asked energetically.

"Sure why not, for some reason slaying always makes me hungry." Gunn replied as he took off his denim jacket. He picked up one of the tacos and took a bite. He looked at Fred who was also anticipating his reply, and gave her a look. He chewed up the bite and swallowed it. "That was pretty good Dawn." Gunn smiled.

"Thanks. Fred do you want one?" 

"Sure, why not?" She smiled.

Meanwhile…

Connor had moved from the top of the stairs to the bench beside the window. It was getting late even for Charli, and he didn't like her to be out, even though she was the Slayer. He heard a soft sound upstairs; he figured it was just Angel and Cordy, again. No perfect happiness though, he still had too much to worry about.

Apparently it wasn't Cordy and Angel because seconds later Charli came running down the stairs singing under her breath, "It's our world, please believe, niggas ain't real please believe, It's MURDER please believe, INC, niggas what fuckin' with me?" That's all Connor heard because she ran right into the kitchen and picked up a taco. "Ummmm, chicken…" She said right before taking a bite. After she took the first bite she said, "Does Slaying make anyone else really hungry?"

"Yeah, I just noticed that." Gunn said handing Fred a taco.

Connor entered the kitchen with a broody look; he tapped Charli on the shoulder. She spun around with taco in her mouth and managed to choke out, "what?"

"I need to talk to you, alone." He said solemnly. Charli picked up another taco and followed Connor back into the foyer. 

"Yeah?" She asked in-between bites. 

"I am just kind of worried, you haven't been around as much lately and we haven't been together in a while…I was just wondering if you were okay." Connor told her.

She swallowed the bite of taco she had been chewing on and said, "Connor, I still love you if that's what you are trying to say. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. I love you." She smiled. Even to herself these words sounded very unsure.

*********************************************************************A/N: I know it's been a while but I've finally got some really good ideas for this story, it just could take a few days… So if you get bored check out my other stories and please review. Luv Yas- Charli 

p.s. I don't know what was with the thing about the tacos, I guess I just REALLY want a chicken taco…lol…… Charli ;) 


	5. Love Me, Hate Me

Charli woke up with pieces of sweaty blonde hair in her face, she reached up and pushed it back. She looked around the room to see Connor asleep next to her and the sun pouring into the window. '_Oh, shit. I'm late.' _She thought as she pulled herself out of bed. She finally got to her feet and walked over to the closet. She pulled out a pair of black leather pants and a black tank top that had a little lace up thing on the top of the front. The Slayer got dressed and pulled on her 4-½ inch black boots. She put her long bleached looking hair into a ponytail and then put her left leg out the window and onto the fire escape. Connor groaned and the Slayer froze, he rolled over in the other direction but he was still asleep.

Charli put her other leg out of the window and then climbed speedily down the fire escape. She hopped off the end of it and looked down to make sure she wasn't dirty, but when she looked back up Bryan was standing directly in front of her. "Where are you off to? Climbing out of windows so early in the morning?" He asked.

"Well since it's about 10 in the morning I'll be off to the strip joint, and then to the whorehouse where I work and then to the bar to get drunk." Charli said seriously. Bryan looked at her strangely, "Demon library, come on, walk with me… We need to talk about a few things." Charli told him as the two started off down the busy sidewalk of Los Angeles. 

****

"Well, this is the most casual and loud library that I have ever seen in my whole entire life…" Bryan said as the two of them entered the underground demon bar.

"Learn lots of stuff down here if you know who to beat senseless." Charli said in reply. The Slayer and her Watcher looked around the dark bar, as Charli's eyes scanned the bar for demons or vampires that might know something about vampire DNA research two vampires caught her eye. She tapped Bryan lightly and then pointed to the two vamps.

"What are they…" He began but Charli had already walked over to the bar ands sat on the left side of them.

"Well she's been acting more…selective than usual. I don't really know, maybe there is something going on, like that 'vampire' that she's not telling us about" She heard one of them say. 

She turned her head and looked at the two of them, "Or maybe she thinks you shouldn't know because you'd tell her momma and she'd try to go save the world from it and getting herself seriously killed." Charli said butting in.

"What are you doing down here?" The one beside of her asked.

"I thought that maybe I could come down here and beat some information out of some deadbeats who know to much for their own good." Charli retorted.

"Well, you're lookin' for deadbeats this would be the place." Angel whispered. Charli laughed and then looked at her father.

"I think you shouldn't keep secrets from your parents. Little girl." Spike growled.

"Don't call me little girl Spike…Daddy. Sorry. You swear you won't tell Buffy?" She asked.

"Scouts honor." Spike replied.

"Somehow I've got this feeling that you weren't a boy scout…" Charli smiled. "Lately, well it's all getting worse and better improved. The guy that I've been running off with, he is an old friend, he is a half vampire like me. Okay so now you know, Bryan lets get what we came for." Charli explained.

Charli stood up and walked to the other end of the bar. She sat down next to three vampires all whispering quietly to each other. The one actually beside the Slayer turned and looked at her as Bryan observed from the end of the bar with Angel and Spike. "Hey baby, what brings a fine little thing like you to a place like this?" He asked.

"Loneliness, it's not easy be a vampire." She pouted, and obviously what she was doing was working.

"I understand completely," He agreed. "You wanna go back to the back with me?" He asked.

"Yeah." Charli smiled sheepishly.

Bryan watched as she led him to the back room of the vampire bar. About three minutes later, just as Spike was getting ready to make a smart comment about how it was taking too long when Charli came out with a big grin on her face and a little dust on her top. She walked back over to her Watcher, her Father and Angel, "Okay Bry, you ready to leave?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied. The Slayer and Watcher exited the bar and onto the sunny streets of midday Los Angeles.

"Nice day." Charli smiled. She looked around wishing she could have had a regular childhood, one where her father could go into the sunlight and her mother hadn't died twice but yet still stood. She looked over at Bryan, "I'm going to go see Blade, tell him what I know. Go back of Angel's and tell everyone that I'm shopping, thanks Bry." She smiled as he nodded and they walked in different directions.

****

Bryan arrived back at Angel Investigations about fifteen minutes later, he walked in to see Connor polishing a sword, Giles reading and Fred sitting by the phone writing. Connor looked up, "Where is Charli? She left this morning before I woke up," Connor asked.

"She said she didn't want to wake you since you didn't sleep last night, and she wanted to go shopping." Bryan lied.

"What about this person she keeps running off with?" Connor asked closing the polish.

Giles looked nervously at Bryan, to his remembrance most Watchers were terrible liars. "Nobody." Bryan replied coolly as he walked up the stairs to go to his room. 

******************************

A/N: I've dug myself in a lil deep herre and I've got like 5 million fanfics goin right now so I'll try to update them all as SOON as possible. REVIEW PLEASE!! xoxo **Charli**


	6. 1 of Us

Connor slowly crept around the corner to ambush the three vampires he had spotted from the roof. He had climbed down since then and was about to attack, when one of them turned around slowly to see Connor about to attack. Connor saw it see him and he went ahead and attacked. It floored Connor on the first leap. Connor shoved it off into the others and knocked them over. Almost immediately they leaped back up and surrounded him. One of them rushed him, and Connor threw his fist towards it's face. It, being the only creature to have ever done so, caught it and spun Connor around. Connor was so surprised he tripped over his own feet and fell into some garbage cans. All three vampires circled him; Connor was starting not to love his odds.

****

Charli, Bryan and Giles sat in Charli's room in the hotel talking. "Has anyone seen Connor lately?" Charli asked. It had been two hours since she'd seen him and it was almost one.

"Not since about eleven, he said he was going on patrol." Giles replied.

Charli looked at her watcher, then over at Giles, "And you didn't tell him not to go? I told you two not to let anyone go on patrol without me knowing about it." She growled.

"I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to do? Tell him about everything? I didn't think you wanted me to do that either. Besides, I've seen Connor fight, he can most certainly take care of himself." Giles explained.

"Giles, you didn't grow up in a demon dimension, you really don't understand how difficult it really is to survive. He might be the son to two vampires but that doesn't really matter. I can beat the hell out of him, and those things about killed me." Charli replied, standing up from her bed.

Giles looked at the other watcher with a worried expression. "What do we do?" He asked.

****

Blade was about to leave his warehouse and was loading up on weapons when Whistler came limping towards him with a phone in his hand. He held it out at Blade took it from his hand. 

"Blade, what up? Look Connor ran off to go slaying, by himself and he isn't back yet." Came Charli's voice from the other line.

"Did he say where he was going?" Blade asked.

"No, I'm going out to try and find him, I'ma take the West Side of town and you can take the East. Please B, I need your help." Charli begged.

"For you, I'll find him." Blade replied.

"Holla if you find him." Charli replied, she hung up the phone and he did the same. Blade looked at Whistler, who handed him one of the guns with the UV ray scope. Blade hung it over his back and left the warehouse.

****

Connor had only had one chance to kill one of the vampires. He had tried to stake it but that wonderful extra set of bones was in the way. Connor had tried to get away several times but these vampires were set on having a meal. The son of two vampires thought he had the upper hand when he had finally gotten all three of them down at once, but just as if it were on cue they all three leaped toward him from various positions on the ground. At once, they all tackled him. Connor used all his might to try to get them off of him but his force was wasted, they were too strong. He had never met a competitor that he thought could kill him until now. The vampires' jaws began to open up when there was a bright flash of light and the three vampires turned to dust. Connor slowly stood up to see Blade. "Who are you?" Connor asked.

Blade didn't respond, Connor was pounded; bruises, cuts, gashes, probably a slight concussion, and internal bleeding. Blade decided it was better for Charli to give him an answer, so he didn't say anything. The half vampire left Connor's sight, but followed him on top of buildings to make sure he didn't get himself killed.

*******

A/N: This chapter was really short and I'm sorry but I'll try 2 have another chapter up by tha weekend. Xoxo **Charli**


	7. The Rule Won’t Die

"I don't get it dad. It really seems like there's something Charli isn't telling me. These vampires took **me** out and I've never had that happen before. There were only three of them too. I don't understand it, she won't tell me anything anymore." Connor told his father as they sat on Angel's bed.

"Connor most of the time when a girl won't talk to you she is trying to protect you from something." Angel explained. 

"Dad you know that I don't need to be protected." Connor replied.

As if on cue Charli appeared in the doorway of Angel's room. "Tonight you did." She stated.

"What is wrong with you lately?" Connor asked her. She just looked at him not expecting to move, but she turned and walked off.

"See what I mean?" Connor asked. His father nodded. "And this guy that killed the vampires last night thought that he was the greatest fighter ever, and he wouldn't talk either." Connor ranted to his father.

****

Later that night….

Angel and Spike were in the lobby sitting at the desk researching different things when they heard someone coming down the stairs. They looked up, it was Charli. She was wearing tight black leather pants, a barely there black top and a long, black leather duster, with black Manolo's.

"Where the hell are you going dressed like that?" Spike asked without even looking up from his book. He knew it was his daughter, he smelled the perfume she always wore.

"You didn't even look at me." She replied as she walked over to the weapons cabinet and picked up her sword. She hung the scabbard under the duster, she also grabbed a few stakes and put them in the inside pockets.

"I didn't have too, why are you wearing my duster?" Spike asked, still not looking up.

"Because there is makeup on mine and I haven't got to wash it yet." His daughter replied.

"Okay fine. Where are you going?" Spike continued the interrogation.

"On patrol." She said on her way toward the door.

"Dressed like that?" Spike continued.

"Yeah, and it's not that bad, so bye Dad, later Angel." She smiled on her way out the door.

****

Charli met Blade half an hour later outside a vampire club in an old warehouse. He was also dressed in black leather. "You ready?" Blade asked his old (but not so much in age) friend.

"Hell yeah." She said as the two of them approached the entrance. Charli showed the 'bouncer' her fangs and he let them in.

"Easy as murder in da rain." She smiled as he took her arm and escorted her down the stairs.

From above in the rafters, Connor sat watching all this, not very happy, because to anyone that didn't know any better it looked like Blade and Charli were 'together.' So that's what all the vampires thought. None of them recognized the Slayer or her friend, Connor had gotten down from the rafters and was following them.

****

       "Ah ha, there are prophecies about these two." Giles said to his self as he shuffled some papers out of the way. "Chicken midnight football cheeseburger? That's not right." He said scratching his head. 

       "Some cheeseburger prophecies are true…" Wesley said stopping on his way down the hall. Giles looked up at him. "Long story," Wesley smiled as he continued down the hallway.

       Giles went back to his prophesizing, he dropped his glasses because some of it was starting to make sense: 

And her kind will take over the world

And the rest will become them

****

       As soon as Charli and Blade began to take out vampires Connor leaped down from the rafters and tried to help. Charli turned and saw him, "Connor? What the hell?" She asked. This gave the vampire she was fighting enough time to knock her down, Blade came to her rescue and helped her up. She didn't wait for him to answer, "Connor, leave before you get yourself killed." She snarled.

       "I won't leave you here." Connor exclaimed as he punched a vamp in the face, knocking it back. 

       "Stop trying to be noble." Charli growled as she dusted a vampire that was about to attack Connor.

       Three vampires attacked Blade, and instead of fighting with Connor, Charli rushed over and helped her friend.

       When there were about ten supervamps left, Charli, Connor and Blade were very tired. Connor was beaten half to death and was almost ready to give up. The remaining ten vampires circled the three slayers in the center of the dusty club. Charli didn't want to wait she threw her sword up, did a round-off (kicking one of the vampires in the process), and when she landed she caught her sword and sliced the vampire in half.

       The young Slayer jumped into the air and did a spilt kick, kicking two of the nine vampires left. When she landed her left ankle twisted a little and the Slayer fell smack into the cement. She winced and tried to leap up before one of the vampires could jump her but it was too late. It was about her when Blade screamed out in pain, because two of the vampires had brought him down also. Connor was also down, Charli's right hand slid noiselessly into her father's duster and pulled out a cross, which she then jammed onto the vampire's flesh. It jumped back about five feet and Charli did a back roll and threw her sword at the vampire that had her previously pinned.

       The sword plunged to where it would have killed it except for the extra rib cage protecting it's heart. The Slayer ran toward the vampire and kicked the sword through the bones and pulled it back out as the vampire dusted. She dusted the last seven until there was only one left. By then Blade was up and he took care of the last one.

       Charli looked at Connor, "Want to be taken away from the horror that I'm currently bringin? You, motherfucker, gonna hafta Murder me, swingin, the Rule won't die..." She said quoting one of her favorite songs and limping out with Blade by her side.

*********************************

       A/N: Thank you for all you faithful readers that have kept reading despite my lack of updates, but when the weather turns cold this little Shawtie spends her evenings neglecting her homework and writing fiction! Lol. Next chapter will be up pretty soon, it should be easy to write.

Thanx……XOXO **Charli**


	8. Always On Time

Chapter 8: Always On Time  
Connor went running (as fast as he could go) after them. "What the hell do you want now?" Blade asked turning around to see Connor standing directly behind himself and Charli.  
"Blade, not now." Charli glared at him. "Come on Connor I'm going home." Charli said. Connor realized some of the anger had worn off and he walked on the other side of her.  
He didn't dare say a word on the way back, Blade was still so pissed off that things didn't go as planned that he wasn't ready to talk about any of the previous events. Charli's right leg was really sore, she tried not to show any pain, but she had to limp a little. She sighed in relief when she saw the Hyperion as they turned the corner.  
"I'm gonna go on back home." Blade told his friend as he started to turn away.  
"B." Charli tugged on his sleeve, "Don't go yet, I've gotta talk to you." She looked into his eyes.  
"Ok," Blade sighed and he walked down to the hotel with Connor and Charli. Charli opened the door, half the lights were still on and it was pretty late.  
"What's everyone still doing up?" Connor asked as the three of them entered the hotel. The lobby was vacant, Charli peered back into the kitchen and obviously no one had been in there since dinner. Connor called up the stairs for his father, no one replied.  
"Damn where is everybody?" Charli ask as she slid off her duster, reveling all of her skimpy black top. She listened carefully:  
"Yesssssss, I think they are here."  
"Did you hear that?" She mouthed toward Connor.  
"What?" He asked out loud.  
She shook her head and moitioned for him to be quiet. She pointed down and mouthed, 'get a weapon and go to the basement,' She herself grabbed her sword from her duster that was on the floor. Blade dug within his duster and found an extra clip for his stake shooting gun. Connor picked up his axe off the floor where he had set it seconds earlier. The Slayer led them down the stairs, ready to swing at anything that moved.  
When they reached the bottom of the stairs the only thing in the basement was Whistler, Angel, Spike, Gunn and Wesley tied to cement posts in different places of the basement.  
"Took you bloody long enough." Spike said. He was tied to the closest pillar; Charli, Connor and Blade dispersed and started to untie them. About the time they only had Angel left to untie a Reaper had slid down the rail beside the stairs.  
"Behind you." Angel nodded in the direction on the Reaper, Charli spun around and picked up her sword. Blade continued to untie Angel as Charli fought and killed the Reaper.  
"Thanks Pinkie, but just to let you know there are dozens more upstairs." Spike said rolling his head to crack his neck.  
"Gee thanks for the encouragement." Charli rolled her eyes.  
"We didn't see anything when we came in." Connor told Spike.  
"Yes that's because when I said upstairs I meant on the second floor Poof boy junior." Spike said as Charli and Blade started upstairs. Gunn, Angel, Connor, Spike, and Whistler followed. By the time Spike had reached the 1st floor, the floor was basically covered by Reapers.  
As everyone began to fight for their lives, Blade discovered he had a UV bomb left. He looked over at Angel and Spike and began to think if they could get out in time, maybe if he warned them, but if he did the Reapers might try to escape. Charli went flying through the air, luckily to land in Blade's empty arms. "And that was luck." She grumbled as she kicked a Reaper from her position. She slid out of Blade's arms and began to fight back to back with him.  
"Charli, I've still got a little magic-  
"Hang on B." She said as she dusted another vampire. "Connor, Angel go get help!" Charli yelled as she gave another Reaper a left hook.  
"Help? From who?" Angel asked as he peeled a vampire off his son.  
"Hell if I know! Just go get somebody!" Charli yelled just before she was jabbed in the jaw.  
"We'll see what we can come up with." Angel yelled back. He and Connor slid between the doors, Angel used his keys to lock himself out, and they took off.  
"What were you saying B?" Charli asked as she stabbed a Reaper.  
"I've got a little magic left, and by the looks of things." He trailed off. Charli nodded.  
"Set it off." She smiled. "I got ten seconds." She shoved her way through the endless amount of Reapers and picked up her father's duster that she had thrown on the floor, when there was about three seconds left Charli tackled Spike and threw the duster over him. With a bright blast of light, all the reapers turned to dust.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Hey my peoples!!!! I am BACK! And in action!!!!!!!! And a little hyper!!! Here it is another update 4 this story, hope you enjoyed, REVIEW!!! Cause if u don't.I'll get my Charles and we'll come visit you some dark stormy night.muhahhaa. XOXO Charli** 


	9. World’s Most Dangerous

Chapter 9: World's Most Dangerous  
On seeing the big light blasting from the hotel, Conner and Angel decided that it was taken care of and went back to everyone else. Angel pounded on the door; Wesley rushed to let him in.  
"I see you don't need help anymore." Angel said as he waved his hand to settle the dust from in front of his face. Spike and Charli stood up and the Slayer handed the vampire back his duster.  
"Aren't you glad I conveniently threw it in the floor when I took it off?" Charli raised a thin eyebrow.  
"Well I s'pose." Spike sighed as he took the duster from his daughter.  
"Where's everyone else?" Charli asked shooting a questionable look in Angel's direction.  
"Upstairs locked in a back room." Gunn replied. With that Charli, Connor, Angel, Spike, Wesley, Gunn and Whistler went upstairs and went toward the back of the hotel. With the super hearing Connor, Charli, Spike and Angel heard them whispering in the last room on the left. Charli banged on the door and Buffy opened it from the other side with a glass flower vase in her hand; ready to smash it over whoever was on the other side of the door.  
"And that is the best weapon you could come up with?" Charli asked. Buffy, along with everyone else in the room was relieved to see the others and they all flooded out into the hallway.  
"I've never seen that many vampires." Buffy said as she sat down the vase back in the room.  
"See mom, everybody, I've got something you all need to know about these vampires. They aren't like the ones back in Sunnydale." Charli began to explain.  
"So we've noticed." Xander sighed.  
"You can't just 'plunge and move on' with these bad boys, you gotta kill them with sunlight, hardly anything else will kill them." Charli explained.  
"How did this come about?" Giles asked.  
"We don't know-  
"Actually, I think I've come up with a theory." Whistler interrupted Charli. "See Chuck, there is this vampire, well he's probably one of them by now but he is tryin to create indestructible vampires to diminish the human and Slayer race." He explained, with everyone listening intently.  
"Who is it and where do I find them?" Charli asked standing up from leaning against the wall.  
"His name is Mekhi, and I think I know where we can find him, but Charli this isn't something you need to do by yourself, I think you are going to need some help. I think he is going to be expecting us." Whistler told her.  
"We could do a spell." Fred suggested.  
"What kind are you suggesting?" Giles asked, then removing his glasses and rubbing the lenses clean on his blue t-shirt.  
"When we were trying to figure something out a few months ago I found this protection spell that is supposed to make it's subjects invincible for a certain amount of time." Fred explained.  
"Do we have everything we could need?" Willow asked.  
"I think we do." Fred replied.  
"Ok, Anya, Willow, Xander, Cordy, Giles, and Fred I want you all to stay here and try out that spell. Everyone else, I want you coming with me. We got some vampires to kill." Charli said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay that was really short but at least it's here. The next one will b up soon, and your average reader thanks, but what da funk is the Mary Sue concept and I'll try 2 stop it. K? K! (okay there was my ex- cheerleaderness) Anyway please review. XOXO Charli 


	10. Race Against Time

Chapter 10: Race Against Time  
"Is this all the weapons you have?" Charli asked looking at the cabinet, there were plenty weapons for your average vamp, but not for tonight.  
"I've got a trunk upstairs." Buffy said. Charli nodded and Dawn went with Buffy to bring it downstairs.  
Angel looked at Charli, she looked really worried, he knew she had been fighting all night and was more than ready for a break. "Charli, don't you think we should wait until tomorrow night, because there is only two and a half hours till sunrise." Angel said, telling her something she had already thought about.  
"Charli, Angel. I don't think we can wait any longer." Whistler said as he emerged from the office with Blade by his side.  
"Why not?" Angel asked.  
"We just received a call. If we move, they will be ready. I know where they are but I don't think we can stop them without heavy artillery." Whistler explained.  
"Oh, so we're bringing out the big guns. No problems with that." Charli said. As Buffy and Dawn came back downstairs with the trunk, Charli started on her way up.  
"Where's she going?" Buffy asked sitting the trunk down and opening it. Angel shrugged; he decided it was best not to follow her, so he didn't. About three minutes and mass weapon distribution later Charli came walking back down the stairs. She was holding a 45mm in her left hand.  
"Where did you-  
"Well, lets just say that who had it last, didn't need anymore." Charli smiled. Whistler gave her some clips and she stuck them in her now clean duster.  
"It took you three bleeding minutes to go get a 45 millimeter gun and get the makeup off you duster?" Spike asked, raising his eyebrow.  
"Yeah," Charli smiled. "So are we ready to go?"  
"Charlize, where did you get that gun? Did you steal it?" Buffy asked.  
"Mom, we don't have time for what's right. We have time to get out of this hotel and stop some evil vampires from taking over the damn country." Charli growled. "And don't use my whole name." Charli shot her mother an evil look, only Blade and Whistler knew why she hated it so much. "Let's go." She motioned toward the door with her 45.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: For tha last short 1 here is another one, sorry it's so short, the next one probably will be longer. Oh yeah, your average reader, thanks for explaining, I get it now and Charli's not as bad ass as I meant for her to be, so we'll (meaning me) will try to fix it. Thanx, please review. XOXOXXX Charli 


	11. Dial M For Murder

Chapter 11: Dial M For Murder  
"They're on the move." Mekhi said into a black walkie-talkie. This was one of his last moments of being a vampire; he was about to be injected with the final virus, Stage X, which would make him indestructible. He was in the main room of his warehouse, surrounded by hundreds of hungry Reapers.  
The walkie-talkie beeped twice and a sultry female voice came out of it, "Mekhi, I see you." It said in a singsong voice.  
Mekhi looked around the room; he saw nothing but his soldiers.  
"You won't see me sweetie, I'm just not in your view, but you are in mine. And no matter where you go, you won't be out of it." The voice continued.  
Mekhi's eyes still scanned the room looking for someone that could possibly be this girl. "Who are you?" He ask into the walkie-talkie.  
"Your worst nightmare. The only thing that can stop you, and the only thing that will kill you." The voice replied.  
Mekhi could tell the girl was smiling from the tone in her voice: malicious, but happy. "Sorry shorty, nothing can kill me. After I'm injected I'll be completely indestructible." Mekhi replied as he gave up looking over the room.  
"You missed something didn't you? You said after, which means it hasn't happened yet. So therefore I've still got time, and I don't believe in being invincible." The voice retorted.  
"Good, then you won't be to disappointed when you are dead." Mekhi said, gripping the walkie-talkie tighter. This girl was seriously about to piss him off.  
"Aww, am I making you mad sweetie?" The girl asked in a sympathetic voice. She didn't wait for a reply, "Great that's what I've been trying to do. Now, about this whole 'you can't destroy' me thing, well now we all know that's a lie-  
Before Mekhi heard the rest of her sentence he crushed the walkie- talkie in his hand and growled in frustration. He looked up toward the rafters, "Be man enough to show your self!" He shouted loudly. While he was still staring up, he heard a soft click behind him and spun around to see a girl with bleached hair and bright blue eyes dressed in all black.  
"One problem babe, not a man." Charli slugged his nose with all her might and he went flying backward toward some scientific equipment.  
Mekhi leaped back to his feet and glared evilly as Charli, who was ready to land another punch. Some of the Reapers began to grow impatient and started slowly creeping toward Charli.  
As if on cue Spike, Angel, Blade, Connor, Bryan, Whistler, Wesley, Gunn, Buffy and Dawn walked through the only way in and out of the room; heavily loaded with weapons.  
"You have your army, and I've got mine." Charli raised her eyebrows.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay so I lied, this one was pretty short too. And just to clear things up, the Whistler in my story is the one from Blade's past. And eventually you'll all figure out why Charli doesn't like her whole name. And just so yas know, reviews make me write faster. 


	12. Murda Reigns

Chapter 12: Murda Reigns  
His soldiers were circling around Charli's gang, a thought finally crossed the youngest Slayer's mind 'What if we can't get out of this? What have I gotten myself into? My family into?' She thought with none of her feelings reflecting on her somber face. She thoughts consumed her as the fight broke out without any more words exchanged. Mekhi, as she knew, would be trying to get away. To become indestructible, but Charli knew better. Nothing was invincible.  
Connor, after bashing some Reapers, noticed Charli's blank look as she began to fight Mekhi. Something wasn't right with her, she wasn't the person she used to be; neither was he.  
  
****  
  
Angel, Wesley, and Gunn had escaped shortly after the fight started. "Where do we start?" Wesley asked, gripping his axe tightly.  
Angel peered down the four corridors of the warehouse, one was the one where they came in. "Gunn take the one on the far left, Wes try the one in the middle and I'll take the one on the far left." Angel said. The other two nodded and the three broke and each went down a hall checking out rooms on the way down.  
Angel burst into a room where everything was white, the ceiling, the floor and the wall and most all the equipment except for the wall covered in a big map of Los Angeles. There was only one person in the room; Angel's next victim.  
  
****  
  
"DAWN MOVE!" Buffy yelled as she watched her sister look up at her from her crouched position on the ground. The young girl tried to move but before getting the chance she was hit with a stake. Luckily she had seen it coming and put her left arm up to block it, she hoped it would bounce off but it didn't. It stuck almost all the way through her arm.  
Through the room, still full of about forty Reapers Charli's super smelling smelt the blood as it started to drip from Dawn's arm. As Buffy rushed to help her sister, the hunger started to be more than noticeable to Charli. She hadn't had any synthetic or pig's blood in two and a half days, she uttered a low growl as she staked another Reaper.  
  
****  
  
Wesley had found where Mekhi was now manufacturing the virus, harvesting it, trying to make it perfect. The room was nearly empty, just a couple of Reapers, a scientist and Mekhi. Who immediately noticed the ex- watcher's entrance. "Mr. Wyndam-Pryce, I'd have thought with Whistler and that Slayer's help you'd have found us long ago." Mekhi said causally.  
Wesley stared at the vampire that was a mere ten/fifteen feet away. "Maybe we already did. Just waiting for the perfect timing." Wesley lied, which he was becoming good at.  
"Don't lie, liars make me hungry." Mekhi growled as his face changed from a nice looking black man to the evil face of a bloodthirsty vampire.  
  
****  
  
Buffy was having trouble keeping the Reapers away from Dawn, Spike was trying to help and bandage Dawn's arm at the same time. Needless to say it wasn't working to well. Spike's bright blue eyes glanced to his left, Whistler and Bryan were fighting side by side. 'He fights pretty good for an old man.' Spike thought as he briefly observed Whistler. His eyes then darted to his right where Connor was fighting, and where Charli had been seconds earlier.  
"Pet?" Spike tried to get Buffy's attention in-between her blows to Reapers.  
"Yeah?" She asked as she threw a stake into a Reaper's side.  
"Where's Charli?" Spike asked.  
  
****  
  
Gunn's hall had been nearly useless, except he had found a room. It was kind of a weird room, it looked huge, he could see no outlets for appliances, and the room was totally white except for the gray door standing behind him. Gunn scanned the room, he couldn't see any walls except the one behind him, and even then he couldn't see the place were that wall and another connected.  
A slight breeze made Gunn turn back to the front, there in front of him sat a massive black panther. "Whoa, good kitty." Gunn said backing up a little bit.  
Suddenly he heard a voice inside his head talking to him, "Hello Charles." Gunn started at the panther.  
"Is that you talking to me?" He asked out loud.  
  
****  
  
"Too bad you're such a terrible person. I'm going to have to kill you. I was going to anyway but since you couldn't keep your British mouth closed you brought it on yourself a little sooner than I expected." Mekhi growled at Wesley, who was now tied to a cement pillar beside were Mekhi stood. As Wesley was about to open his mouth to reply, Mekhi cut him off, "Don't even bother saying I won't get away with it, because we both know I will." He smiled.  
Wesley closed his eyes, 'Here it comes' he thought. Just as he was through thinking this two shots from a gun rang through the silence of the room. The two Reapers turned to dust and all that was left was the doctor, Mekhi, Wes, and the holder of the 45: Charli. Wesley didn't see who it was, for a moment he thought he had been shot, but seconds later he was proved wrong. He heard the doctor cry out in pain and fall to the floor and then heard Mekhi gasp softly in horror. He hadn't expected this.  
When Wesley finally opened his eyes, Charli was standing over the doctor in front of Mekhi and himself. Wesley looked relived until the Slayer spoke: "Charlize is home." Her elongated fangs, which were covered in blood stood out in the rest of her white smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Am I evil or what? Muhahaha.Thanks so much your average reader, you make me feel good about constructive criticism. And so yas know after reading your review I agree and I'll be takin what cha said seriously and try to do most of it. Thanx so much, please review. And the next part will hopefully be up before Thanksgiving break is over. 


	13. Things Gon’ Change

Chapter 13: Things Gon' Change  
  
Wesley looked at the Slayer with confusion, 'why would she feed off an innocent human?' He thought.  
"Oooh, a little turn to the dark side and you think you're going to make it out of here?" Mekhi smiled.  
"No, I know." Charlize growled, she didn't bother untying Wesley or trying to take out Mekhi or destroying the virus. She pushed past Mekhi and left.  
  
****  
  
Connor staked the last reaper and brushed off his outfit. "Let's get the others." He said. Spike, Buffy, Dawn, Bryan, Blade and Whistler left the huge room and walked to where the four hallways split. Angel came back from one of them with his fists balled up and an angry look. "Mekhi doesn't tell his workers here anything, just his scientists. I learned that." Angel sighed. He scanned the group in front of him. "Where are Gunn, Wesley and Charli?"  
  
****  
  
Gunn was still in the room with the Panther. 'Believe me Charles, everything I have told you is true. And I want you to take it seriously, thank you for listening to me. When things commence I want you to remember me, you will see me again.' The panther told him. Gunn was about to say something when the white room faded out and he was standing in a regular research room.  
Still a little confused he left the room and found the others at the end of the hallway.  
"Have you seen Wesley or Charli?" Buffy asked.  
  
****  
  
Mekhi still had Wesley tied to the pillar. "What the hell is wrong with your girl?" He asked. He didn't expect an answer so he turned to his now dead scientist. "Good God, she could have at least turned him." Mekhi growled. He bent over and picked up the syringe full of a bluish/purple liquid. "You see her Wes, this is my pride and joy, it's going to make me invincible." Mekhi smiled.  
Suddenly Connor and Angel burst into the room both holding weapons, Angel turned a little to his back and yelled: "Found Wes."  
Connor approached Wesley with a double-edged sword and cut the ties around the back of his hands. Then, as Wes freed himself, Connor started to attack Mekhi. Connor knocked the syringe out of his hand and crushed it with his boot. "You fucking asshole." Mekhi growled.  
Connor smiled happily and Mekhi charged at him. With perfect timing Connor flung his sword around and it went right through Mekhi's heart and he fell to the floor as a pile of dust.  
Blade looked around the lab, pulled out a gun and fired, breaking every container and test tube in the room. He then looked at Wesley, "Where's Charli?" He asked.  
"She came in here and killed that doctor and said something like 'Charlize is home' and then left. I didn't quite understand what she was talking about." Wesley replied.  
"Shit." Connor sighed, throwing his sword on the floor.  
"Connor?" Angel asked, stepping closer to his son. "What's wrong?"  
Connor ignored his father's question, "Wesley, how did she kill him?" He asked looking at the doctor who was lying on his side.  
"She had blood on her teeth-  
"She did what?" Buffy asked, looking up from her little sister's wound.  
"We have to find her now." Connor told everyone.  
"I don't get it, I mean I do but why is it so important that we find her?" Spike asked.  
"She's got this thing, it's kind of like and Angel Angelus thing, but she never had a soul to start with. When she drinks human blood she gets bloodthirsty and evil, like Angelus. When she has synthetic or animal blood she's not, like Angel." Blade explained.  
"So that's why she hates to be called Charlize?" Buffy asked.  
"More or less yeah." Connor replied.  
  
****  
Charlize walked by a mirror in a shop window and quickly turned around to see a vampire dressed in all baggy black clothes with short black hair and deep brown eyes. Charlize smiled, "Dame."  
"Chuck's that you?" He squinted a little.  
"Not a drop of good runnin through my veins." She smiled.  
"How did you know I was back here?" He asked.  
"You've always smelled like the same Burberry cologne, even when you were alive." Charlize replied.  
"When did you get back?" He asked.  
"Ten minutes." She replied shortly.  
"You must be hungry."  
"I had a scientist but he tasted bad." Charlize rolled her ice blue eyes.  
"Good then, lets go get someone to eat." He held out his arm and she wrapped hers in it.  
As they walked down the sidewalk looking for an innocent victim Charlize smiled, "I missed you Damien."  
"Missed you too Shawtie." He smiled back.  
  
****  
  
Around 6 o'clock Connor and the non-vampire members of the gang returned to the hotel. Where Angel and Spike were waiting with Anya, Giles, Fred, Cordy, Willow, Dawn and Xander who had tried, and failed with the spell. "Did you find her?" Cordy asked anxiously.  
"No." Connor sighed, dropping his bag of weapons on the floor.  
"We tried a locator spell but the map glowed in bright red letters, 'give up Glenda' so I did because somehow she's protected herself from being found." Willow told Buffy.  
"We'll find her eventually." Xander said, trying to keep the spirit up.  
  
****  
  
"Ummm," Charlize fell out of Damien's bed taking half of the sheet with her. "Ow damn." She sat up rubbing her elbow. To her surprise she was still wearing her clothes from the previous two days, so she threw the sheet back on top of Damien and went to his closet to still find her half full of her old clothes. She picked out a pair of blood red leather pants and a black corset with silver looking ties and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.  
When she was almost through she heard the bathroom door open and Damien walked in, "Chuck that you in there?" He asked sleepily.  
"God Dame, do you have hookers in here usually if you can't even remember who I am?" Charlize asked from the shower.  
"No cause usually they don't get back up when I'm through with them." Damien replied, sliding open the door to the shower and stepping in. Charlize put her arms around him and looked into his eyes.  
"I know what I want to do tonight." She smiled before he bent down and kissed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: To answer ur ?'s my average reader Mekhi had been watching the gang for a while and therefore he actually knew who they all were. Yeah it's the same panther, and what it said to Gunn will become more clear as we progress. And thank you 4 ya interest in my story. Please review everybody! XOXO Charlize 


	14. The Life

Chapter 14: The Life  
  
Connor was sitting on the roof of the Hyperion and was entirely consumed in his thoughts. He was trying to figure out where Charli had gone, Blade didn't know where she went the last time this had happened therefore they didn't have any leads. Willow had tried to do another locator spell but it still wasn't working.  
"Son?" Angel walked out onto the roof where his son was sitting looking at the darken sky. Connor didn't reply, he didn't even acknowledge his father's presence, but Angel knew he knew he was there. "How are you?" Angel ask, approaching his son. Again, he didn't reply, just stared out at the skyline of the busy city. "Gunn and Spike are going out on patrol with Buffy, do you want to go?" Angel asked.  
Connor turned around and looked at his father, he stood up and followed him back downstairs. Buffy and Spike were picking out weapons and Gunn was standing by the door waiting. "Are you going with us?" Spike asked looking up from the wide variety of weapons in front of him.  
"Yeah." Connor replied shortly, picking up a battle-axe and walking up to the door beside Gunn. Buffy and Spike joined them and Connor gave his father a last look and the four of them left.  
  
****  
  
"I haven't felt this alive in a year," Charli smiled, stretching up as she and Damien walked down the sidewalk in front of a club.  
"That's how I make ya feel?" Damien looked at her as she put her left arm back to her side and her right arm around his shoulders.  
"That's how living makes me feel when I don't deny myself." Charli replied as the two of them continued to walk toward their destination.  
"It's good to have my girl back." Damien smiled as the Slayer began to pick out their next meal in the club line crowd.  
  
****  
  
"Things were easier when we had two Slayers." Spike complained as he brushed some dust off his duster. Buffy rolled her eyes at her husband and resheathed her sword that she had borrowed from Angel.  
"I think we should spilt up, we'll get more ground that way." Connor suggested, who had been relatively quiet most of the trip.  
"Good idea." Gunn said as he walked off down a different alley. Connor went back to the main road and Buffy and Spike chose another alley.  
Connor's eyes carefully scanned groups of people, looking for Charli as he continued to walk. He wasn't watching where he was going and he ran into a group of four people. It knocked him onto the sidewalk and he looked up to see three unfamiliar faces, and Charlize.  
"Move it asshole." Damien growled, walking over Connor. Charlize kicked Connor lightly and stepped over him, taking Damien's hand and continuing down the sidewalk.  
  
****  
  
"I'll call you if I see her." Blade said. He and Whistler were about to leave Angel Investigations. "Remember, don't cross her." Blade continued as Whistler opened the door for his friend.  
"Thanks for everything." Angel nodded and the two of them left.  
"So what now?" Asked Fred.  
"Back to work I guess, have we gotten any calls lately Cordy?" Angel asked, sitting down in a chair behind the desk in his office. Where Wes, Fred, Anya, Cordy, Dawn, Xander, Giles, Bryan, and Willow were standing, waiting for orders. "Is it getting smaller in here or is it just me?" Angel said looking at the many faces in his office.  
Fred laughed and picked up a folder off Angel's desk and Wesley, Bryan and Giles followed her out to the lobby. They sat down at the bar and opened the folder. "What do we know so far?" Bryan asked, then cracking his knuckles and picking up a pen.  
"Well we know, from what Connor and Giles have been able to tell us, that she's got vampire abilities, no soul, and needs to drink blood." Wesley said skimming over the top paper.  
Dawn walked into the lobby seconds later and hopped up on the stool beside Fred. "How can I help?" She smiled brightly.  
"Why don't you go make us some coffee, it's going to be a long night." Giles told the young girl, who was anxious to help. Dawn hopped up enthusiastically and walked to the kitchen where Xander was raiding the fridge looking for food that wasn't three weeks past the expiration date.  
"Hey Xand, what are you looking for?" Dawn asked, getting out a coffee filter.  
Back in Angel's office, everyone had left except for Willow, who was sitting across from Angel.  
"I guess I'm okay with it, I kinda had to be. It was sudden. But you are, aren't you?" Willow asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
"I would be if it wasn't Spike. I don't care who Buffy would have married but she picked the worst one that came along." Angel said, not looking the witch in the eyes. Instead he gazed out the window, into the lobby where Fred, Wes, Bryan and Giles were sitting. Angel noticed something wrong with this picture, seconds later all the power in the hotel went out.  
"Umm, Angel?" He could see by light glow from the candles light on the corner of his desk Willow's fear. It was in her eyes, it's always in the eyes. Angel looked back to the lobby, the front doors were open and all he could see was the silhouette of a female figure.  
He could hear her voice as it rang out through the hotel in a sing song voice: "Honey, I'm home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: That was pretty short and I'll be explaining Connor's soul issue with Charlize in the next chapter. And I'm going to be incorporating the other characters more, hope yas enjoy. Please review. XOXO Charlize 


	15. Holla Holla

Chapter 15: Holla Holla  
  
Angel stood up from his chair and all he saw was the nightlife light of this city pouring in through the door and windows. And a figure standing in the door, the vampire with a soul walked out of his office with Willow close behind.  
"Charli?" Angel said quietly, but it was deadly quiet for L.A. and everyone in the room heard him.  
"Wrong." Her voice floated through the empty hotel like a single noise through an empty coliseum.  
"Lemme guess you came to kill us all?" Connor said coming in from the back entrance with Buffy, Spike and Gunn following him.  
"Wrong again." She propped herself up on the frame of the door.  
"Then what? You came here to make us feel bad for not trying to find you when we didn't even know you existed?" Buffy stepped up beside Connor as the two continued to pass through the building towards her.  
"What the hell?" The voice finally sounded confused.  
Angel started to recognize this voice, it wasn't Charlize, "Gunn go cut the lights." Angel commanded. Gunn walked to the basement and flipped the switch back up and all the power came back on, Angel was right: It wasn't Charlize.  
"Did ya miss me?" A smile spread across the brunette's face as she stared down everyone from different pieces of her past.  
Wesley stood up from his seat, and removed his glasses. "What are you doing here?" He then took a step closer towards her.  
"Have nobody else to come back to and I hear that this is the new Hellmouth?" She drummed her fingers on the frame of the door. "I thought you could use another Slayer right now." She smiled.  
  
*****  
  
"Ooh, lookie they are all surprised. I think she's glad we got her sentence shortened." Charlize smiled from the rooftop of the Hyperion with Damien at her side. The pair had done what they needed to get what they wanted to throw a turn in Buffy's plan to get her daughter back. Charlize knew, if she wasn't willing she wouldn't go back to that life.  
  
****  
  
"Sometimes all you need is a little Faith." She smiled from the doorway of the Hyperion.  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: Not what you expected huh? Okay so I know that this is the shortest chapter that I've written for this story but I'll start the next one tomorrow. To answer your?'s Connor let her go because he was really surprised to see her with another guy. He knew that she could be like this, he'd just never been around it. So that's why. Thanx. Please review. XOXO Charlize* 


	16. The Pledge

Chapter 16: The Pledge  
  
"Faith!" Buffy looked at the other Slayer. "How did you get out of jail?" Buffy became suspicious, this wasn't right. Faith had hardly been in jail for five years, and yet here she was on Angel's doorstep.  
"Somehow my sentence was shortened." Faith explained stepping into the hotel and closing the door behind her.  
"You look like you are here to stay." Angel said, seeing the black duffle bag in her left hand.  
"Hopefully, if that's okay with you Angel?" She said twirling the bag around with her fingers.  
"Sure why not, we've got plenty of extra rooms." Angel replied.  
"Faith, how exactly did you get it shortened?" Giles asked, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his deep blue cotton shirt.  
"I don't exactly know. All I know is that I'm out." Faith said taking another step into the hotel.  
Giles was still sitting at the bar with his glasses back on and a pen in his hand thinking. He knew as well as Buffy did that Faith wasn't supposed to be out for a good while, and he was ready to know the real reason.  
  
****  
  
"So this Slayer, Faith, she's more like you and less like Buffy?" Damien slid his arm around Charlize's waist as the pair walked down the strip after leaving the hotel's roof.  
"She's about like Buffy as much as I am." Charlize smiled. Damien knew that Charlize, after meeting her, wanted nothing to do with her overprotective mother.  
"Damn, they're that different?" Damien asked as they turned the corner to go back to his apartment.  
"Yeah, more or less other than drinking people's blood and killing them for fun, I've heard Faith could be just like me."  
"One of us?" Dame smiled.  
"Someday soon." Charlize returned the smile.  
  
****  
  
"Are you all planning on leaving this building anytime this century?" Faith asked. She was sitting with Gunn, Anya and Xander on the couches.  
"No, you see we can't leave because Buffy is afraid her daughter will brutally murder us." Anya replied.  
"Daughter?" Faith sat up and looked in the direction of Buffy and Spike, who were sitting on the stairs talking quietly.  
"Yeah there was this whole time gone bananas thing and Buffy and Spike's daughter grew up in a hell dimension where time goes by faster than it does here. So she's like 17 and half Slayer half vampire and right now she's the blood thirsty side of her pleasant personality." Gunn explained briefly.  
"I got it all but that last lil part." Faith replied.  
"Apparently Charli can't drink human blood without it making her like Angelus. When she drinks fake blood or animal blood she's more like Angel." Xander told the brunette Slayer.  
"So how are you all planning her on making her the way she was?" Faith asked.  
"Don't know yet. That's the problem." Gunn told her.  
  
****  
  
"Spike, from what Connor told us I think the only way we can get her back is if she wants to come back." Buffy sighed. The Slayer and vampire pair sat on the stairs as if they were waiting for their daughter to open the door and burst in.  
"There has to be another way. There is a loophole to everything the bloody powers have ever created: life, death. Anything, trust me." Spike said. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigs and slid one out and lit it.  
"I would say that could kill you one day but it won't." Buffy sighed, leaning against the railing of the stairs. "You really think Giles can find some way to get her back against her will?" Buffy asked.  
"Hope so." Spike blew out smoke.  
  
****  
  
"God nobody's ever gonna leave that hotel." Charlize growled kicking over a trashcan in the alley across from the Hyperion.  
"Maybe if they don't want to come out, we should go in." Damien suggested.  
"Nope that's what they are waiting on." Charlize denied. Damien nodded and sighed, still staring at the hotel.  
  
****  
  
Connor sat in his room alone with the windows open sitting on his bed lost in his thoughts. The only noise affecting him was the loud sounds of the city floating through the window. But they were all silent to him, not a voice, not a car screeching, not a single thing. Connor realized something, he was totally alone in this world now. No one could even have a glimmer of understanding him. Charli was the only one that could, she'd known him since Holtz had taught the pair of them how to survive. She understood everything he was feeling, they had been brought up that way.  
But now that she was gone, no one could get him. It was hopeless, Connor sighed and continued to think. He couldn't live like this, without her. He stood up from his bed and walked over next to the window and peered out.  
"I will get you back." He said to himself, pledging he'd die before he would live alone.  
  
********  
  
A/N: Ta DA!!! Another update! Go Shortie it's my birthday! Okay anyway I hope this chapter was okay it was written over about two weeks so I couldn't keep it going. And 4 those people who have been awaiting my sequel for Nothing Changes it will be up as soon as this story is finished which could be a few weeks. Anyway thanx for reading, please review. XOXOXX Charlize ***Happy Holidays*** 


	17. Pain is Love

Chapter 17: Pain is Love  
  
Charlize stood in the alley leaning against Damien, both laughing quietly. She had her right hand on his shoulder and her left hand against the brick wall behind him. Damien had both his arms wrapped around her waist, leaning against the wall.  
"Funny how they are all so determined." Damien smiled. Charlize just continued to laugh softly.  
"But it's kinda sad, I am a lost cause that couldn't be saved if I wanted to be." She said still with a smile gracing her beautiful face.  
Damien looked into her icy blue eyes, he knew everything she had been through even though he'd only known her for a few years. In her eyes he saw all the past pain and suffering. He knew now that she found her family and a reason to be happy it was hurting her worse. Charlize could tell the whole world she was fine and they'd believe it, at least everyone but Damien. He saw what was inside the stuck up bitch, past the blonde hair, everything that the world thought she was but wasn't. Damien saw pasted it all, and he still loved her.  
Most people didn't think vampires could love, Connor didn't think so and Charlize knew it. That's why he tried so hard, but really it was all useless for him. She knew she shouldn't have lead him on like she did. "I want to get out of this city." Charlize said out of nowhere.  
"Huh?" Damien turned and looked at her again.  
"I want to leave. If they know I'm gone they'll give up. I don't want to be here anymore." She gazed into his chocolate brown eyes.  
"I'll take you anywhere." He slid his hands onto her hips and kissed her softly.  
She enjoyed it for the moment then drew back, "Go home and get all our shit, I've gotta go take care of something." She told him.  
"Ok baby." He kissed her again and started back toward his apartment. The Slayer, on the other hand walked toward the hotel.  
  
****  
  
**The next morning**  
  
"What's this?" Connor was the first one up as usual when he found a letter taped to the door of Angel's office. He slid the paper out of the envelope and unfolded to see Charlize's writing.  
  
*Don't bother, I know you all love me but I can't take it. I'm sorry but I had to do what I've done. I can't deny myself, none of you ever should. Don't try to find me, you won't. Angel: Keep fighting the good fight and don't ever stop. Cordy: Keep Angel in line and behave yourselves. Fred & Gunn: Do the damn thing, don't stop. Wes: Thanks for being there, hey I'm evil but I got feelings. Lorne: Go green boy it's ya birthday, so keep partying like it's ya birthday. Dawn: I never liked you that much, but holla if Glory ever comes back. Xander & Anya: Get married and have lots of babies. Willow: Call Tara and hook back up. Giles: Don't let Bry get on your nerves too much, if he does, smack him. Spike: No hard feelings, you were pretty cool. Bryan: Sorry I didn't want to leave you but that's the way it goes. Buffy: Thank you for nothing.  
  
Like I said, don't think about trying.  
Pain is Love,  
Charlize. *  
  
Connor folded the letter back up and slammed it down on the kitchen table, he didn't expect to see anyone in there. But there Faith sat with a coffee mug in her hand.  
"What's that?" She asked looking up.  
"A letter from Charlize." He said bluntly. She pulled the letter toward her and read it. By the time she was through Connor was gone, probably back to his room.  
Connor sat on the edge of his bed and watched the sun began to rise. "Pain is Love." He whispered softly.  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: And that was the end!!!!!! TA DA!!! Check out my other stories. **Charlize** 


End file.
